Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor to which a work implement can be attached.
Background Information
For example, the bulldozer in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-48504 has a cooling device disposed at the front end of the vehicle body. Further, a fan sends cooling air for cooling the cooling device from the engine through the cooling device in front of the engine toward the blade at the front.